User blog:Tialhup/Cinkhua Mino Hna Nan Sin Ah Kan Leng Ve Hna: Thawng Tha Lian S
Tiva nih a kulh ii, tlangthluan thatha nih a zual mi Cinkhua te hi sertu Pathian nih a hnuai hlei khun ko. Kan pawngkam khua pawl nih an ngeih lo mi Cinhri a chuak, kan milu tling in kan paw zong a kan cawm kho mi vawlei le hmunhma kan ii ngeih hna. Cu kan rumnak cu Pathian nih zohkhenh dingah Cinkhua hrinsor vialte cu hmunkip ah thlah kan si – sersiam le zohkhenh tu ah fial mi kan si. Tiva kan ngeih mipawl nih hin zei tluk in dah kan pawcawmnak ah thathnemnak an kan pek ti hi nan ruat taktak bal maw? Kum fatin thla 12 chung kan ei mi kan rawl hi kan tiva le tlangthluan nih an chuahpi mi a si. Zerh khat ah voi 2 hrawng kan ei tawn mi Ngasa le a cekne pawl zong!. Zerh khat ah voi 2 tluk in tuak law kum khat ah cun voi 104 zaanriah/theithawh kan tiva chuak sa he kan ei a si. Kum 10 ca in tuak hmanh voi tam tuk a si lai. Ti duh mi cu, a thianghlim mi le a vitamin tha mi kan ei khawh hlei ah, phaisa dih in meh cawk kan hauh lo caan hi a tampi – kan chungkhar ah phaisa dihheu nak a tlawm terdeuh, thanchonak a chuahpi kan ti khawh. Cu caah ruat deuh hmanh, Dongpi khi a tawlei in zei maw thil pakhat khat rak tuah hna sehlaw Nga le a dang pawl hei kai kho ti hna hlah she, a lulei in ningcang lo in rak tuaitam ve hna sehlaw harnak kan tong thiamthiam lai ti cu a fiang. Kan tiva pawl ah Nga le adangdang a cekne pawl hei um ti hna hlah sehlaw zei tin dah kan um hnga? Tiva a um cun, ti nih a chuahpi mi politics a um ve. Vawlei hmunhma kan ngeih cun, cu nih a chuahpi mi politics a um veti hi kan theih fian a hau. Kan thingram le vawlei hna hi kan nunnak pi cu an si ko. Kan lam pem nih a chuahpi mi cu kan thingram vial te hau le zuar dih an si. 2013 lio ah Hrawng Vun le Cinkhua karlak lampemh ding phungphai an rak ceih ii karak zai cia cang. Lam a pem tik ah zei thatnak dah kan hlawk lai ti cu Cinkhua caah tuak awk a um lo – a tu kan lam pakhat te hmanh hi kan hmang thiam lo, a za tuk cang mi a si ko. Kan mah neih bik ah, Hmandaw lam hi zoh hmanh uh, kan hngakchiat tein rak thok cang mi asi – tutiang apem taktak bal lo. Saisih lam (Thantlang in Mizoram) lam zong nikum nai te taktak lawng in hman awk do a thla – 1976 in rak ot cang mi a si. Thal caan ah thing lak nak ca tiang an pemh, thing an hau, an zuar dih. Thal khat a dih ah thing cen/tan awk a dih ve – khua dang lei nlam dang pemhnak politic an kawl than lengmang. Kan thingram hau dih cu maw kan ii thathnem nak si kun? Chim duh mi cu, zei mawzat te kan ngeih rih mi kan Cinkhua ram te hi thiam ding si lo in sersiamtu ding kan si. Thinghual mi ngeih, tongh lo ding ramri ngeih hrimhrim ding kan si. Kan mah nih kan remh lo cun mi nih cun rak ra in an kan sersiam piak lai lo. Atu nan cawlcanghnak ka hmuh tikah lunglawmh lo awk a tha hrimhrim lo, vawlei cung ramdang zong nih in hmu hna sehlaw an in lawmh tuk cio hna lai – pawngkam zohkhenhtu bu tampi le bang nih cun bawmhnak phaisa an in hlut colh hrimhrim hna lai. Vawlei cungah a tu lio a lar bik mi cu pawngkam zohkhenh bu riantuan mi hi an si caah a si. Kan pawngkam khua pawl nih cawn awk thlak mi khua si kan hau. Tu nan ot mi nan rian hi a phihma chuah ding in tang hna uhsih. Kan tiva ningcang tein kan hman, kan zohkhenh khawh, kan thingram kan kilven, ka sersiam khawh ah cun, kan pawngkam nih an ii cawn ve lai – cu hnu lawngah kan him chin ve lai. Pawngkam nih cawn awk thlak si ding in tei rial rih hna uh sih. Kan mah lawng kan dam khan a zo lo, kan pawngkam khua zong nih an ram le an tiva an dam ter ve ahau. Kan pawngkam khua nih an kan cawn tiang kan pehzulh khawh cun, cucu tei nak kan hmuh nak a theipar a langh tertu a si awk asi. A tu nan cawlcanghnak tete ka hmuh tikah Khua le ram nan dawt hlei ah Pathian nan dawt zong a si ka ti. Pathian nih a sermi zohkhenh dingah fial mi kan sinak kha nan langh ter. Pathian duh mi rian nan tuan. Pathian nan lawmh ter lai caah kan Cinkhua ram te zong a lawm ve lai. Thlachuah za in khat chin seh! Amen!... Nan chuahpi nan unau, Thawng Tha Lian S (18/03/2016) Category:Blog posts